ils ne sont pas si différents enfin compte
by Watashi kinai
Summary: Le monstre de la logique est la diablesses ne sont pas si différents enfin compte après tout il sont tout les grand frère/soeur est ils sont eux beaucoup de moment difficile mais différentes il ce comprendrez sûrement aux file du temps qui c'est seul histoire nous le dire.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous j'ai décidé de faire une autre fanfic mais celui il est un peux spécial j'ai remarquer que beaucoup de fanfic montre Haruno comme une femme comment dire? Garce? Enfin bon vous voyais déjà bref l'histoire sera une peux centre sur eux bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 1 le monstre de la est la diablesses **

c'est l'heure dit yukinoshita en regardent l'horloge.

Je fait de même est vis que c'est l'heure de fermé le club je décide donc d'emballer mais affaire est de rangé ma chaise. Est mon globes pan-san à leur endroit respectif quant-à yukinoshita est yuigahama. Elles passent le balais est fermé les vitrines est étreindre les lumières ,je fi le premier à être sortie ensuite c'était yukinoshita qui sort avec yuigahama. Est comme à sont habitude elle ferme la porte est verrouille à clé nous fessant nos à dieux est parton chacun de notre côté à part. Le fait que yuigahama prend la même direction que yukinoshita je suppose qu'il vont faire des chose ensemble après tout ils sont amis.

Je marchais tranquillement jusqu'à mon vélo, je détaché mon vélo, j'attrapé le guidons est décidé de marché j'avais pas vraiment envie de pédalent aujourd'hui. Marché un peux ferait pas mal après tout, je vis que ma poche de droite Bourdonné je prend mon téléphone qui était dans ma poche droit est je pouvait voir un message de komachi qui me disait de faire quelque course sur le chemin. Je lui envoie un message en disait "reçu 5 sur 5 votre onii-chan fera les course pour mon adorable imoute Yay ça du me coûté beaucoup point komachi" elle m'envoie une message "Onii-chan c'est tellement gentille est à la fois dégoûtent je voudrait plutôt que tu dise à une fille comme yukino ou yui part exemple vous étés vraiment un cas désespéré hein? Mais komachi-chan t'aimerai toujours même dans tes pire décision Kyaaa~ ça du me rapporté beaucoup point hachiman" Oooi c'est blessant ce que tu viens dire tu c'est!? C'est moins de point si ça continue COMME-ÇA hmm. Plus je réfléchi à ce qu'elle vient dire surtout la dernière parti de ça phrase "dire à une fille" je me demande si je finirait pas comme sensei célibataire à vie mais bon c'est la vie après tout il faut accepté certaine chose qui sont difficile à accepté.

...

Je me retrouve aux centre commercial est regarde mon téléphone pour voir la liste des ingrédients à prendre. Avant d'entré je gare mon vélo est mes la chaine pour plus de sécurité, je rentre dans le centre commercial est vis qu'ils y à pas grand monde mais cela ne reste pas moins bondé je fait mes petite course tranquillement.

...

Je sentait un grognements aux niveau de mon ventre je pouvait dire que j'avait un petit creux je regardé l'heure est vis qu'il était 19h53. J'ai encore le temps je décidé de faire un tour dans ce café en observant je pouvait voir qu'il y avait pas grand monde est c'est endroit était plutôt calme.

Bonjour Madame je voudrait un café aux lait s'il vous plait avec un peux plus de sucre à est puis-je avoir deux beignets dit-je nonchalant

Pas problèmes dit-elle avec méfiance

J'attendais quelque minute est vis mon café avec mes beignets arrivée sur mon plateau je payé ce que j'ai commandé est aller m'installer

Aux moment où j'aller m'asseoir j'entend.

HIKKIGAYA-KUN C'est toi quel coïncidence que tu soient ici n'est pas dit-elle d'une voix enjoué avec sont sourire superficiel qu'est que fait cet diablesses ici est d'ailleurs n'a telle pas des amis avec qui trainé ou quoi!? Je décide toute suite de m'installer ailleurs mais elle me suivait à mon grand désagréments

Hikkagaya-kun c'est très malpolis de ne pas dire bonjour à une si belle femme comme moi? Dit-elle avec une fausse moue

Tch yo yukinoshita-san que fait tu ici dit-je d'une voix désintéressé

Ooh j'étais avec des amis tu c'est? Nous parlent de tout est de rien dit-elle d'une voix superficiel comment cet diablesses peut elle prétendre à voir des amis elle à toujours du temps libre même un peux trop à mon goût surtout que elle me lâche pas quand ce croise part pure coïncidence.

Je décide donc de boire tranquillement mon café je m'ennuyer un peux alors je sortait mon livre de mon sac est lisait paisiblement

...

Je n'est pas remarquer mais bizarrement c'était devenue agréable d'être avec yukinoshita elle lisait sont livre paisiblement elle aussi je pouvait donc supposé qu'elle doit sûrement apprécié ce moment agréable mais sentait quelque chose d'étrange je vis quel ne porté pas de masque elle ne cachée presque plus en la regardent d'un peux plus je pouvait voir une peux à travers elle mais décidé de ne pas savoir ce quel pense en ce moment même si j'avoue à force de la regardait en pouvait déjà dire qu'elle était très mignonne di je puisse dire elle est presque comme komachi je dirait même.

...

Hikkigaya c'est toi entendait-je derrière moi

Ooooh non pas tout sauf elle Orimoto Kaori cet fille aux qu'elle j'avais confessé raaa quelle pure regrets rien que de la voir me donne un goût amer dans ma bouche

Oooh hikkigaya qui est cet fille à côté toi? Dit-elle avec curiosité

À bonjour je m'appel yukinoshita Haruno dit-elle avec bonheur est avec sont sourire complètement superficiel en dirait bien qu'elle la remis sont masque.

..

Mais hikkigaya que suis-je pour toi? M'interroge

Hmm amis? Non frère est soeur hmm non plus tien pourquoi ne pas visait plus loin que dit tu de petit amis dit-elle avec joie

Vas pour ancienne élevé de mon dit-je d'une voix désintéressé

En disant cela je vis quelle fait la mou elle gonfle c'est joue elle était complètement mignonne, aux grand malheur je fait une grose bêtise je lui piqué la est lui disait

C'est a punition yukinoshita dit-je avec un peux d'amusant je pouvait voir que joue était légèrement teinte d'une rougeurs peut être qu'elle était furieuse

Tu c'est beaucoup point la bas pour voir ce mou la lâchez-je nonchalant

Mouu Hikkighaya-kun c'est pas du jeux dit-elle d'une voix blessante

Est mercis Hachiman pour ce merveilleux compliment dit-elle avec sincérité

Je pouvait voir quelle souriait sincèrement c'etais un vrais sourire ou serait ce encore un fois je me le demande mais bref je lui sourir en retourne est la je réalisé mon erreur fatal non seulement je me suis amusait à taquiner yukinoshita mais non seulement je les fait en public est j'ai oser le faire en réalisant cela je vire mais joue en rouge est j'ai complètement oublier qu'ils y avais Orimoto avec sont amis Raaa qu'elle imbécile je suis.

Je pense que elle aussi elle la réalisé moi est yukinoshita détournant tu regard gêné de cet situation intime entre nous

Eheh désoler de vous avoir dérangé dit orimito

Son amie aussi était un peux gêné de ce quel venait de voir après tout qui serait pas gêné ou embarrassé de voir de personne faire des chose COMME-ÇA?

...

Après ce moment de silence entre nous Orimote était la première à interrompe le silence

Dit hikkigaya-kun puisque tu aux lycée de Sobu tu doit connaître hayama non? M'interroge Orimoto

Oui dit-je avec ignorance pourquoi vous me demande ce mec? Avec sont sourire complètement faux est c'est action inopérant pfff ce mec veux toujours que tout reste comme c'est ce gars me dégoûté rien que dit pensé le gars gentil beau est intelligent sérieusement ? Je vous plain je vis que les était un joyeuses alors elle me demandait

Dit hikkigaya-kun tu connaît sont numéro non? M'interroge

Non moi est lui nous ne somme pas amie dit-je avec ignorance

Ahaha c'est vrais après tout dit-elle

Oii serait-ce une insulte envers moi? Hmm cet sale femme elle mérite d'être remis sur pied mais je ne ferait pas ça serait contre mais principe est je préfère éviter de créé encore plus de problèmes. Je vis que haruno décide de parler

Mais dit moi vous vous connaissait? Dit-elle avec curiosité

À oui moi lui étions dans le même collège dit-elle

Pfff ouais dans le même établissement scolaire... Hmm est c'est partie je sens que cet discussion sur mon passer vas me faire mal.

Aaah dite moi plus sur hikkagaya je veux savoir sur vie amoureuses dit-elle avec une grande joie

À oui je me souvient qu'il ma confesser aux collège devant toute la d'ailleurs dit-elle à haute voix

Orimoto tu est cruelle d'oser dire ça devant moi? Non seulement tu la fait devant moi mais aussi devant yukinoshita mais en plus de ça avec moqueries Tch il y à pas à dire à l'époque j'étais vraiment naïf j'avais mal compris c'est sentiment est tout mais j'ai changé est je ne ferait plus la même erreur.

Ooh c'est vrais il ta confessé dit sont amis avec surprise

Oui confirme Orimoto

Ohhh c'est vrais hikkigaya ? M'interroge yukinoshita

Hmm pourquoi ça ? Les dieux doit vraiment détesté hein? Qu'est que j'ai fait pour mérité cet situation terrible ahh je suis répondait

Oui mais tout cela est dans le passer dit-je avec ignorance

Oui c'est vrais c'est passé maintenant dit-elle

Je pouvait sentir que yukinoshita me regardait je suppose qu'elle du savoir ce que je ressentait? Après tout elle peux aussi me lire mais sans aucune difficulté comparé à moi qui à du mal à voir à travers elle.

Je vois... Murmure t'elle je comprenait pas tout le reste cars elle parler à voix basse

Je c'est attendait je vais tout suite appelé hayama pour qu'il dit-elle avec amusement

Mochi mochi hayama je suis actuellement dans un café appelé... Dit-elle part téléphone j'ignorais le reste

Voilà hayama vas venir dit-elle

Je vis que les deux fille était pluto content de voir hayama en personne hmm je suppose qu'il est temps pour moi de partir je me levait quand tout à cou yukinoshita m'empêche de partir

Non hikkigaya vous resté avec moi dit-elle en me serrant le bras est m'emmena de force aux fond elle me force à m'asseoir ici est prend la place à côté de moi pour m'empêcher de sortir oii femme je ne suis en aucun obligé de resté ici que quelqu'un me libère raaa je décide de rien faire de plus est accepté ma défaite.

...

Je vis que hayama arrivé ils d'essais leur bonjour est tout est commencer à faire les présentation est pourquoi ils sont voulu le voir ça commencer à m'ennuyer tout leur discutions je décidé de tous les ignoré est continuer à boire mon café aux lait tranquillement

...

Tien en dirait bien que ces t'enfin terminé ils font leur adieux les deux fille parte est je vis que hayama disait

Haruno que fait hikitani-kun ici? Interroge gentiment avec sont foutue sourire scotché sur sont visage

Oooh hikkigaya était déjà la depuis le début il était la pure coïncidence en tout qu'a je dois y aller dit-elle mais avant qu'elle parte elle ce penche vers est me murmure à l'oreille

Mercis hikkigaya-kun pour ce moment entre nous n'aimerait remettre ça si possible dit-elle en tout qu'a ma sensibilité aux niveau de mes oreilles non m'effecte toujours je vous pris guère d'aller doucement avec mes oreilles je suis sensible là-bas. Elle me dit aux revoir sauf à une personne ici hayama il ne resté que moi est lui je décide de partie aux moment je me levée il disait elle t'aime vraiment tu c'est? Dit-il

Hmm arrête de dire de telle bêtise c'est pas tout mais moi je m'en vais dit-je .

**Fin**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus mercis d'avoir lue ça changera une peux des fanfic qui le un haruno comme un garce alors que aux fond elle n'en est pas une n'oublier qu'elle est aussi un solitaire est qu'elle à u beaucoup de moment difficile est qu'elle la décidé de porté un masque ça enfin bref j'espère sincèrement que ça vous à plus **

**Bon j'ai rajouté encore certaine chose qui manqué eheh! Mais ne vous inquiété pas bientôt le prochain chapitre x)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous voici le nouveau chapitre Bon les gars j'ai pas vous mentir vous savait déjà que je parle de la double date vue dans le titre du chapitre je vous laisse passé hmm ça sera sur le point de vue d'haruno sur le fait qu'elle vient de ce rende conte qu'elle c'est fait avoir part hayama à la la la quel manipulateur est aussi sur le fait qu'elle à observé cet double date est ben ouais elle c'est fait avoir mais heureusement qu'elle réalisé que c'était un coup d'hayama enfin bon la je spoil un peux tout mon histoire bref bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 2 Haruno réussie à sauvait hikkigaya de la double date **

Je suis à la maison crier je

Une fois à l'intérieur je vis une servante venir vers moi elle me fait c'est salutation elle venait vers moi pour prendre ma veste et mon foulard est me demandait si j'avais besoin de quelque chose je lui est répondu non ça sera tout pour moi je rentre dans ma chambre avec épuisement, je saute dans mon lit est réfléchi à tout c'est passé surtout ce petit moment intime quand avais eux j'y repense encore rien quand n'y repensent c'étais la premier fois que je me sentais réellement euphorique avec quelqu'un et hikkigaya-kun ne c'est pas gêné de me piqué la joue est tout je pouvait dire que c'était une situation vraiment typique entre frère soeur après tout moi est lui avant tout les deux une petite soeur adorable J'espère juste que hayama-kun viendra pas nous gêné je le haïe de tout mon âme à cause de cet incident dans le passé si j'avais agi pour sauvait mon adorable imoute elle serait encore là une fille souriante est tout mais non fallait que ça y arrive tch j'étais vraiment qu'une idiomes incontesté si je puisse dire hein. Je sens déjà la fatigue monté mes paupières commence à devenir lourde je commence déjà à m'endormi...

...

Aux moment de mon réveil je vis que mon téléphone sonne je regardais qui m'envoyer un SMS à 8:35 est mon grand désarroi je voie le nom de cet homme soient maudit hayama-kun il me demande de l'aide il veux que hikkigaya soient à cet fameuses date hmm je me demande pourquoi il est si insistant d'après ce que j'ai lue hikkigaya à toute suite refusait son offre après tout lui aussi il déteste hayama pas étonnant qu'il la décliné direct. Hmm je l'appellerait ce soir pour lui dire y allé mais quelque chose me dit que ce rendez-vous vas rien sentir de bon... Je ferait mieux d'être sur mes garde est de protégé hikkigaya-kun.

...

16:50 à c'est l'heure je décide donc de prendre mon téléphone de ma poche gauche est l'appel

Yahallo Hikkigaya-kun dit-je

Yo yukinoshita pourquoi m'appel tu si soudainement dit-il sont perde de temps oooh hikkigaya-kun vous êtes vous toujours direct à ce que je vois vous ne changerait pas cet attitude

Hikkigaya-kun c'est très malpolis, n'est je pas le droit de t'appeler quand je le souhaite? Dit-je d'une fausse tristesse

Hmm gémit-il

Fait ce que tu veux dit d'une voix remplis de défaite

Enbfin bref hkkigaya-kun vas tu y allé à cet date? Interrogé-je

Pourquoi cet question si soudainement ? Je parie que hayama ta demande ton aide? Tu connaît déjà ma réponse dit-il

Ohoh il c'est déjà que c'est un coup hayama en même temps c'est pas difficile à comprendre.

Hikkigaya-kun tu doit y allé dit-je à haute voix

Est si je vais pas dit hikkigaya-kun sèchement.

Si tu ne vas pas hikkiagay-kun je viendrait chez toi est t'emmènerai de force menaçait-je

Je peux déjà sentir ça peur augmenté en dirais bien qu'il aimerait pas que je me rend chez lui d'ailleurs il devrais savoir que je connaît sauf si je demande komachi de m'aider à le sortir de la maison eheh son adorable soeur ne veux que le bien de sont onii-chan après touit ahaha.

Très bien mais écoute n'hésite pas à coupé dit-il

En entendant c'est mot "n'hésite pas à coupé" me donne un goût amère aux niveau de mes lèvre je ne c'est pas pourquoi mais j'ai le sentiment que c'est un S.O.S je suis un peux troublait après ce qu'il venait dire je ferait mieux d'être là.

Mercis hikkigaya-kun du conseil mais je mettrai de côté dit-je

Aux revoir hikkigaya-kun dit-je

Est je coupe l'appel je réfléchi aux ce qu'il vient de dire "n'hésite pas à coupé" la façon dans il la dit étais un appel à l'aide supposait-je pourquoi voudrait-il que j'intervient? Hmm rien de mal vas ce passe ce n'est rien qu'un rendez-vous avec sont ancien béguin non? Qu'est qui pourrait lui arrivée de mal? Je verrait demain de toute façon.

...

Sayers en est enfin le jour j la double date je vais m'amuser à les espionnée eheh

...

Ils sont tous là je décide de me caché dans un coin est les fixe de loin pour ne pas me faire repaires je vis qu'ils font leur salutation respectif est parte tous ensemble suivit de hikkigaya en dirait bien qu'il n'est pas très heureux d'être la il reste distancé du groupe... À ce que je peux voir il ne parla pas pendant un long moment seul hayama est ses deux fille discute ensemble ils sont choisis d'aller aux centre commercial

...

Hmmm hikkigaya reste toujours en retrait est quelque chose ne vas pas je ne c'est pas pourquoi mais je peux sentir que hikkigaya devient de plus en plus déprimé mais ils ne montre guère qu'il ne lés pas. Ils sont fini de faire le tour des magasin est sortait du centre commercial je pouvait voir qu'ils arrêté devant la sortie ils doivent sûrement ce demandais où aller part la suite quand à hikkigaya-kun il reste toujours à l'écart ah enfin ils avance...

...

Tien ils vont regardait un film mais le quel? Eh zut je ne serait pas quel film ils vont regardait tempis je vais restait dehors ten il y une restaurant juste en face du cinéma je vais y restait un moment là-bas aux moins je verrait quand ils sortirent. Je rentre dans le restaurant est vais l'installer près d'une fenêtre un serveur vient vers moi il me fait c'est salutation est demande ma commande je lui répond que je voudrais du thé aux citron avec quelque gourmandise il note ce que j'ai commandait est s'éloigner. Ma commande est arrivait, je commence à mangé une de mais beignets toute en buvant mon thé en à attendant qu'il sorte. Tien si je lisait en attendant j'ai sûrement mon livre avec moi à le voilà il était dans ma poche droit de ma vestes je vais pouvoir lire tranquillement.

...

Après avoir fini mon livre je fait un dernier repérage est je peux voir d'ici qu'ils sont maintenant à l'extérieur du cinéma je voyais les fille rire devant hikkigaya je me demande pourquoi à t'il dit ou fait quelque chose de drôle? Je ne pense pas qu'il soient sur ce genre de chose mais en voyons l'expression de hikkigaya-kun je pouvait déjà dire qu'il n'aime pas du tout cet situation ils sont donc partie dans ce bâtiment je les suivait ils monte part les escalier est aller à ce grand restaurants ils sont partie cherché leur commande est ce sont installé ensemble hikkigaya était à côté de hayama quand à l'ancienne amoureux de hikkigaya-kun s'assoie en face de lui est sont à amis à côté d'elle depuis toute la soirée hikkigaya n'a pas discuter à part le fait que c'est filles rigolaient toujours. En le regardant je réalisé maintenant pourquoi il me disait "n'hésite pas à coupé " je décide donc de lui envoyait une message est lui dit de partir de cet endroit tu que ta mère ta envoyait un message disant de venir à la maison est qu'elle à besoin de toi. Envoyé est hop il je vis que mon téléphone vibre je regarde le message de hikkigaya-kun qui me disait tu aurait pu intervenir plutôt hmm mais mercis je suppose je fermait mon téléphone est je le voyais partir je fait de même je courait immédiatement vers lui je ne c'est pas pourquoi je essais ça mais j'y aller vers lui je le rattraper est je crié sont nom hikkigaya-kun.

Il ce retourné pour voir aux moment où il étais devant les yeux dans les yeux je courait vers lui est je lui fait un câlin un énorme est le serre dans mais bras je ne c'est pas pourquoi mais je commencé à avoir les larme aux yeux je commencé à pleurait je m'enfoncer sur ça pointrine pour l'empêcher de me voir moi la grande yukinoshita haruno qui portait un masque venait de pleurait qu'elle honte

Je suis désolé hikkigaya-kun murmuré-je

Ce n'est pas ta faute tu c'est dit-il avec tristesse

Non c'est moi? Pardonne moi hikkigaya-kun dit-je en le serrant plus fort est en s'enfoncent profondément dans ça pointrine je peux sentir c'est bras autour de moi nous nous entrelacent pour ce réconforté l'une à l'autre

N neee-san? Enttendait-je à mon grand désarroi nous nous retirant instantanément est j'etais vraiment gêné que ma peut soeur me voie ici avec hikkigaya-kun

Toi est hikkigaya-kun ? M me dit pas bégayait- elle je vis qu'elle nous fixé du regard si les regards pouvait tuer je serait certainement déjà mort ici même surtout que il y avait aussi yuigahama ici elle était sous le choque à ce qu'elle venait de voir est je les comprend voir leur béguin avec quelqu'un mais le pire ans tout ça c'étais de nous voir entrelacé, moi est lui ne pouvont pas parler à cause de cet situation.

Nee-saan dit moi que tu n'a pas osé Interroge férocement

N non ce pas ce que tu croie yukino bégayer-je

Nee-saan je te haie de tout mon âme j'aurais jamais crue que tu oseraie le faire dit-elle en partent avec yuigahama

Attendait crié hikkigaya-kun

Les deux s'arrêter mais ne ce retourné pas. Je peux dire qu'ils était pas du tout d'humeur.

Écouté ce n'est pas ce que vous croyait ce qui c'est passé ici n'avait rien de relationnel Dit-il

Je je confirme je le taquiner c'est tout ehe h dit-je

Je vois dit yukino avec méfiances

Alors que venais vous faire ensemble j'interroge

Nous somme venus demandait à hayama de participé aux élections répondait yukino

Hayama refuserait dit hikkigaya-kun

À bon? Si c'est vrais alors à tu une meilleur solution ? Dit yukino froidement

Oui est justement je travail avec ta soeur en ce moment même est le plan est infaillible dit-il avec confiance

Mais attend nous avons jamais u de plan? C'est quoi ce mensonge énorme aaah hikkigaya-kuntu ose mentir à ma petit soeur adoré c'est impardonnable tu c'est? Je regardais les deux qui était un peux surpris de ce qu'il venait de dire après tout il vrais que moi est lui travaillons ensemble enfin jamais c'est la première fois quand travaille ensemble.

Je vois dit yukinoshita à vois basse elle

Nous fesons nos adieux en dehors du bâtiment est parton chacun de notre côté à part yuigahama est hikkigaya-kun vont dans la même direction vue qu'ils sont le même chemin à parcourir jusqu'à chez eux conte à moi je vais avec mon imoute que j'aime ton nous parton ensemble avec la limouse je demande aux chauffeur de déposé ma petite soeur est ensuite de me ramener à la maison

**fin**

**C'est enfin terminer ce chapitre mes mains sont mort je peux plus écrire! à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre les gars.**

**Désolé les gars mais mains sont morte je corrige certain détail!**


	3. Étourdie l'auteur

**Retour l'auteur**

**Bonjour/Bonsoir je suis dans les intérêt d'un retour splendide dans les ennuis font quelques problèmes en cause dans je ne dirais rien.**

**Après prise de décision est oublié l'histoire abondant ou revue.**

**Désoler.**


End file.
